


Thoughts

by Supetfamily



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supetfamily/pseuds/Supetfamily
Summary: Steve and Tony have feelings for each other but don’t know so Steve decides to talk to Tony and gets a surprised response





	1. Thinking

**Steve's POV**

Steve never thought of tony that way but when he thinks about it he notices a few things for example when they are on mission him and tony tend to look at each other for 6 seconds (for some reason Steve counts) but it feels longer and he feels secure but then it ends with tony saying something about the mission. There’s also when he catches tony sipping coffee at 7:00 or something at Steve getting ready for his jog but he looks at tony and his beautiful brown eyes and he feels sorrow as much as Steve wants to comfort and tell tony he’s safe and how he feels he regrets and just says a quick bye. Steve then decides he’s going to do something.

**Tony’s POV**

Tony has never admitted to himself his adoration for Steve but some part of it knows its in there he feels safe and a bit of care when he’s around Steve like when it’s late and Steve catches him in the out of the lab and asks if hes alright or needs anything but for some reason as much as tony wants a hug he resists and answers with a cold I’m fine.

 

Its movie night and the avengers are fighting wether to watch and old spy movie (suggested by Clint Nat and Thor) or a comedy movie which was (picked  by Steve Hulk and Rhodes) While Tony and Sam wanted a western film they all came to watch a super  ~~lame~~ ~~~~spy movie Clint Sam Rhodes and Nat sat in one couch while hulk and Thor sat in another leaving Steve and tony coincidentally in one tony had fallen asleep like most of the time by the time the movie ended Clint hulk and Thor left while Rhodes and Nat were cleaning up Steve tried waking tony but it he didn’t budge Are you coming (said Nat) in a bit (replied Steve) now everyone left and it was just Steve and Tony he tried leaving tony but when he half way got up he heard tony shake breaths oh okay Steve said gently as decided to stay


	2. Chapter 2

**Steve’s POV**

It’s been at least 2 weeks since Steve has realized his feelings for tony and it was killing him just seeing tony made him happy but he didn’t want to blurt out anything he might regret so he stays away from that possibility which means  ~~less tony~~ keeping distance from tony but after another 2 weeks of not a lot of contact with him he feels bad and sees how tony gets sad and drifts away too was Steve doing the wrong thing or the right.

 

**Tony’s  POV**

As much as he wants to tell Steve how he feels he decides it’s not best but one day he decides to talk to Steve so he knocks on his room door and Steve answers hey can we talk (says tony) but Steve replied with a cold maybe later but tony notices a regret in Steve blue eyes and questions it. A couple days pass and tony catches Steve in the kitchen and asks again but Steve replied with a gotta run sorry  ~~sorry my but~~ oh thinks tony he decides to ask again a movie night when him and Steve were on cleaning duty but Steve replied with a cold it’s late and we should be getting to bed and then Steve leaves for no reason tony is left there feeling and thinking this was never going to happen why would Steve like a pathetic tony out of everyone in the world he he went to his lab and stayed there all night and all next day and felt heartbroken 

 

**Back to Steve**

Steve knows it’s time to tell tony so he  knocks on Tony’s door and finds no response and he doesn’t blame the guy after what he said a few days ago maybe he’s in the lab thought Steve so he went down to find no one  ~~so he was ignoring steve~~ maybe he just didn’t want to talk he went to knock again and said a gentle hey can we talk (that’s probably what he shouldn’t of said) oh now you want to plus what for replied tony Steve could just hear the sad crack in his voice after much saying sorry tony let steve in if he stopped bothering him steve found tony laying in his bed with some tech may I sure said tony Steve took a seat next to Tony’s legs look the reason I’ve been ignoring you (mph said tony) is cause we’ll (go on said tony) you see I don’t know how to tell you but I sort of kind of li-k-e you steve said with a crack Steve started to blush and feel embarrassed you WHAT?!? replied tony Steve felt a whole lot of regret coming to him why are you crying said tony cause I should of done this replied Steve (Steve don’t feel bad the thing is a sort of kinda like you too) Steve stoped and said you do in shock (yeah that’s why I would try to talk to you but I just don’t get why you ignored me) I just didn’t want to blurt anything out and shock you well know that we’ve confessed what do we do said tony (steve pulled Tony’s face to his cupped his check and they shared a gentle warm kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this it’s my first story so sorry if it’s bad but if you did leave a comment or kudos plz and thank you


End file.
